


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°130 : « Sabine »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [130]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S4 finale, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sabine continuait de surveiller Lothal. Pour Ezra. Pour cet ami qu'elle n'était pas sûre de revoir un jour, mais qui lui manquait chaque heure qui passait.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°130 : « Sabine »

**Author's Note:**

> Encore, et toujours des femmes guerrières ;)

La disparition d’Ezra avait sonné la fin de son engagement actif dans la Rébellion. Même une fois Lothal reprise aux mains Impériales, Sabine n’avait pu se résoudre à quitter la planète.

Elle s’y était terrée, des années durant, une oreille toujours attentive aux derniers exploits Rebelles à travers la galaxie.

Elle attendait.

Le retour d’Ezra, peut-être ? Sabine ne le savait même pas vraiment, car elle ne pouvait être sûre que son ami était vivant.

La victoire à Endor sonna la fin de la guerre, mais la jeune Mandalorienne ne quitta pas Lothal pour autant. Ce fut là qu’Ahsoka vint la retrouver, pour lui proposer une belle et grande aventure en sa compagnie : retrouver Ezra.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une première (et unique ?) tentative sur Sabine Wren, c'est pas encore trop trop mal, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^.^'
> 
> D'ailleurs, d'après des rumeurs récentes, il se pourrait bien que la suite de la série voit le jour sur Disney Plus d'ici la fin de l'année. Nous retrouverions donc Sabine et Ahsoka à la recherche d'Ezra, et même que ça pourrait aussi être le retour de Thrawn ;)


End file.
